


Sometimes

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For me it is :), How can there be fluff when it's Moriarty?, Just a typical relationship for a criminal and his killer, Light BDSM, M/M, Moran is crushing harder than a 12-year-old girl, One-Sided Attraction, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, not sure if it's fluff, or is it not?, or kind of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical kind of relationship for a criminal and his killer. </p><p>Have some pure PWP with Moriarty and Moran. (Maybe with a little Moriarty kind of Fluff in it...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

It had been a strange day when it happened first. I was heading back from a job, sweat and a little bit of dried blood on my body. We stayed in a hotel because the job had caused us to travel some hours away from town and he had thought it a nice idea to try the new Hilton.

 

Of course he had taken the President’s suite with an own whirlpool and three bedrooms in it. I was glad the hotel room was good secured so I didn’t have to stay the whole time at his side or having someone else looking for him while on a job.

 

I closed the door silently when I came in and wanted to march straight to the bathroom of my bedroom when I heard a sound from the other bedroom. Everything was dark, so I couldn’t really make out what caused the sound.

 

“Boss?”, I asked while going into the dark room on my right. “Are you all right?”

 

First I heard nothing and wanted to switch on the lights to check that everything was alright, but his voice stopped me. “Don’t you dare turn on the lights”, his snake-like voice told me. I put up both of my hands in a defending position. “Right, all right. Are you-“ He cut off my words. “Kneel.”

 

“Sorry, boss?”, I asked irritated. “I said kneel.” I did as he told me and knelt down in front of the shadow that would build the bed.

 

Sheets rustled and then I felt his presence behind me, his voice just inches away from my ear. “You have been a very bad boy.” I didn’t replay to that. What was he up to?

 

He took his face away and went back some steps. I didn’t dare to turn - he didn’t told me to. But he told me something different: “Take off your shirt.” I obeyed and took off my sweaty Shirt.

 

The next thing I felt was something cool on my back. It felt soft but rough at the same time - leather I assumed and a chill ran over my whole body. “Where have you been so long?”, Moriarty asked and stopped his motions on my back suddenly.

 

“Took some time longer to bring him down than I had assumed, boss”, I answered. “Why?”, he hissed. “He was prepared. Knew that I would come. Sorry, boss.”

 

“Tststs. You think a little sorry would be enough? Who am I to you so you let me wait?” “You’re my boss, Sir.” “And what do you think should I do with you, then?”

 

My cock jumped to attention by these words. It wasn’t a secret that I adored him. I had since the very first day and he had always been aware of that. But he had never done anything like that before. Never let me nearer than necessary and who’d I dare to be to do anything against his will?

 

“I don’t know, Sir”, I answered therefore now.

 

Silence filled the room for some time and if I hadn’t feel the riding crop still lying on my back I would have thought he had gone. Suddenly his mouth was very near to my ear again, as he sneered: “What would you _like_ me to do?”

 

A million thoughts crashed my mind. Hundreds of pictures of what I had imaged for years now. Far too many to choose one. But even if I had known what I wished him to do, I would never have told him.

 

Moriarty seemed tired of me not answering straight, because the next second I felt the riding crop hitting my back hard. I hissed and arched my back by it, while it seemed just right for my cock that throbbed hard against my trousers.

 

“I asked you, what you want, Moran!” His voice was loud, nearly screaming, before he got very snake-like again. “Tell me.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare, boss”, I answered finally. “Wrong”, he hissed and another hit stroke my back.

 

“Tell. Me. What. You. Want”, he said punctuated again and pricked the crop with every word into my back.

 

I thought about it for a moment. Tried to find the answer that would please him the most. Finally I smiled into the dark, when answering: “Whatever you want me to want, boss.”

 

It seemed to have the effect on him I wanted it to have, because he came very close again. “Right answer, pet.” I couldn’t see his smile but I could hear it clear enough in his voice.

 

“Stand up”, he then ordered and I did willingly. My cock was rock hard now and a shiver ran down my spine. I was exited what he would do.

 

In fact he let the riding crop dance over my body again lightly. After some moments he took it away and the next second he smashed it on the back of my thigh with all of his strength. I nearly slumped down but his words hold me upright. “What? Is that all you can take?”

 

“No, Sir”, I said through gritted teeth and straightened my back again. “That’s my boy”, he teased and the next stroke hit me hard on my back. This time I stood still like a tree, because I had known what was coming. His hits continued for a while. He hit everything from my back to my legs and he really seemed to like hitting my ass and I was glad to still wear my trousers, otherwise there would have been thick marks later.

 

Every time another stroke came down I hissed silently and with every hiss my pants got more uncomfortable. “Please, boss”, I finally spat out, when I thought I couldn’t take no more without coming in my trousers.

 

“Please what?”, he asked but I could hear the boredom in his voice. His want to hit me was satisfied. “Please may I take off my pants?”

 

He didn’t answer straight away, but took some time to consider his answer. “Do you think you can take more, when you do so?”

 

I nodded hastily, but realized he may couldn’t see that - or at least not completely, because the only light in the room came from the moon outsight and there wasn’t much to see of it because of all the rainy clouds. So I said: “Yes, boss. I can take more.”

 

“Fine”, he answered. “Then you might take them off.”

 

I did so. The front of my boxers was completely wet and my cock sprang free prominently when I pushed everything down, together with my shoes and socks.

 

“Lay down on the bed, face to the ceiling”, he commanded and I obeyed willingly again. I still couldn’t see much, but I could clearly see him standing in front of the bed now and I gasped. Moriarty was naked from head to toe and the moonlight let his milky white skin seem to be silver. His dark eyes were fixed on me, when he climbed on the bed from the backside and knelt down over my knees.

 

“So take me”, he finally said and now I thought I couldn’t breathe anymore. “What?”, I asked stupidly and stared up at him. “You said you can take more, so take me”, he explained again and rolled with his eyes over my foolishness. He had let the riding crop back on the floor and so he smoothed both of his hands over his body now. “Or don’t you want me?”, he asked teasingly and made a face like a little child who wouldn’t get what he wanted.

 

“You sure about that?”, I kept asking. Was he just playing with me? Trying how much I wanted him? Trying how far I would go? He could kill me for this later.

 

His hands wandered downwards, until they reached his own cock. “Isn’t that all you ever wanted?” Fuck it. Fuck the danger of being killed later.

 

He could surely see my thoughts in my eyes, because he smiled even before I asked: “Do you want to prepare yourself or anything?” He chuckled. “What do you think I am? A little porcelain doll?”

 

I grinned. “No. You’re England’s most dangerous criminal.” “Exactly”, he slurred and with a devilish grin he climbed higher until he sat right on my groin. “You’re still sure you can take more?”

 

I nodded. “Yes.” “How does one say it correctly?” “Yes, Sir”, I groaned huskily. It had been long since something had turned me on as much as him sitting on top of me, telling me he wanted my shaft inside him.

 

“I’ll kill you, if you lie”, he said and then he lifted himself up, gripping my manhood in his hand and positioned himself over it.

 

With one quick motion and without any lube or any preparation he let himself falling down on me. I groaned and just Moriarty’s face nearly made me come. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell agape. He steadied himself with his hands on my stomach and for some moments he didn’t move one bit, but just stared at the dark ceiling over us.

 

“Bloody hell”, he said after a moment and stared down at me, still wide eyed and with an expression on his face that was so typical him. “You’re big.” “Sorry, boss”, I gave my apology with a grin and he slapped me for it. “Don’t talk. I just wanna feel you now. Make me remember you tomorrow. And don’t you dare stop until I tell you so.”

 

“As you order, boss”, I said with a dirty smirk on my face.

 

“Good boy”, he commented and then we fell silent. Or to be more correct we didn’t speak any longer, but only gasped, moaned and screamed.

 

Moriarty began to move his body upwards again and again, always letting himself falling back on me heavily. I grabbed his hips in my hands and started to thrust into him, too. His eyes were locked with mine the whole time like a tiger would eye his prey before killing it and hell - I never felt an orgasm building harder in me ever before.

 

We kept going on a fast pace - as fast as it would work in this position and finally he came all over my stomach. When his muscles clenched around me it was also my undoing and I followed deep inside him.

 

It took me a moment until my orgasm had washed over me completely but before I could see clear again a hand slapped my face hard. “I said don’t you dare stop till I tell you to”, he hissed angrily.

 

“Sorry, boss”, I said and before he could react I took him on both his sides and put him over so he was lying on his stomach now. “Get up”, I groaned and I was amazed that he did without telling me to shut up.

 

His ass was perfectly round in front of me and I smoothed my hands over it shortly. My come dripped slowly down between his thighs and glistened in the rare moonlight. “Perfect”, I said huskily and pulled his ass cheeks wide, so I could enter his hole more easily.

 

Now that we had changed the position I could ram into him as hard as I wanted to and I wasn’t gentle. I took on a fast and deep rhythm and pushed inside him again and again. It seemed to be the right angle because Moriarty howled like a dog in heat with every thrust.

 

He came untouched again and ruined the sheets beneath us before he sank down and rolled over. It was pure lust that stared up at me. “More”, he commanded and I lifted his hips willingly to take him again.

 

We continued our game for several hours in all positions we could think of until both of us could just come dry and the sun began to chase the moon away.

 

After another dry orgasm Moriarty turned over and grabbed a fistful of my hair. “You may stop now”, he said breathlessly, voice husky from all the screaming. I collapsed next to him and it took me some moments before I could breathe again.

 

Moriarty turned around to face me. “Did I take enough, boss?”, I asked and couldn’t hide the smile that made demands on my face. He giggled before trying to answer seriously but failing courageously: “Yeah, I think so. Good boy, you are, Moran.” My grin got wider. “So you won’t kill me then?” “Naa, that would be a waste of good resources.”

 

He stretched lazily and yawned. When I didn’t move he turned again. “Why are you still here? That’s my room! Get out!”

 

I sighed and got up. Could have guessed so - he wasn’t one to cuddle or anything. I fetched my things from the floor and walked to the door. Before I got out he said: “And take a shower!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are - the first chapter. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! If you did, feel free to leave Bookmarks, Kudos and Comments - they mean a lot to me! 
> 
> You can also give wishes on what the two of them should do in following chapters. ;)


	2. Second Time

It had been several month till it happened again. I had lusted for him dearly since then, but never asked for it, always aware of who he was.

 

Moriarty was sitting behind the desk, when I entered the office. “You wished to see me, boss?”

 

“Come around here”, he barked harshly. Not aware of what he wanted to tell me or of what I may have done wrong I walked in front of his desk. “Not there”, he said bugged out. “Here.” He pointed behind him. I obeyed and rounded the desk. He turned in his chair and looked up at me with cold eyes.

 

“When was the last time you made me come?”, he asked me, completely catching me with my pants down. “How do you mean this, boss?” “I mean”, he slurred angrily, “When was the last time you made me come?”

 

I looked at him still unsure if he’d truly said what I thought I understood. “Some month ago, boss.”

 

“Exactly”, he said. “MONTHS ago. That’s much too long.”

 

“I didn’t know you wanted me to do so, you didn’t say anything, so I thought-“ He cut me off mid-sentence. “You shouldn’t think, Moran. You should just do as you’re told. So do now. And I hope for your own wellbeing that you do well.”

 

I nodded. Although he was talking about something like that it didn’t turn me on a bit - his tone was much too cold. He looked like he would kill me any moment and not in a positive way.

 

Heavily swallowing I asked: “How would you like to… come, Sir?” It was so strange to talk about this subject like this. It seemed so wrong. But on the other hand this was Moriarty - everything about him was strange and wrong in one way or another.

 

“Suck me off”, he commanded. I nodded while he stood up.

 

I sank to my knees, looking up at him again. There wasn’t any glint of lust in his eyes. Just the cold and patronizing shine they always had. Slowly and very unsure about it I started to unbutton his expansive pants and pulled them down. When I undid his boxers Moriarty’s cock sprang free; to my surprise completely hard.

 

“Don’t dirty my trousers”, Moriarty warned me and I nodded again. I started to lick along his shaft, drawing along wet lines over his sensitive flesh. When some drops started to drop from the head I caught them and took his penis in my mouth as deep as I could. I was surprised that I could manage his whole length without gagging too much. Slowly I started to bop my head.

 

Moriarty sighed like when stepping into a hot bathtub. “Keep going, pet. Nicely slow and deep…” He had his eyes closed and the anger on his lips had changed into a little satisfied smile.

 

I held the pace and after a while he began to moan quietly. When his hands buried themselves into my hair I felt my own groin coming to life at last. Motivated I grabbed his little round ass in both of my hands and kneaded it. “Fuck, Moran, don’t stop”, he whispered breathlessly, his hands grabbing my short hair firmer. His words made my own cock twitch and I fastened my motions just a little bit, sucking him off just a little bit harder.

 

It were only moments until he came and when he did I swallowed every little drop of it.

 

I let go of him, when he was through his orgasm. “You can stand up”, he said and I obeyed. Moriarty got his pants on again and sat down on his chair, his back to me, looking through some papers, absolutely cold hearted as before. “Don’t you have anything to do?”, he asked me, not even glancing at me.

 

“Erm, yes, Sir”, I answered and went to the door. I stopped before leaving and turned around once again. Moriarty looked up from his work, eying me and the obvious bulge in my pants. “You should do something against this”, he said, turning back to his work. “It looks like it hurts.”

 

I grunted and turned to leave, but not without catching Moriarty’s playful boyish smile. ‘This little bastard’, I thought and smiled myself. I really didn’t understand why I adored him so much. He was the devil with deer-eyes, the criminal with the softest moan I’ve ever heard, the psychopath with the most adorable ass in the universe. And he was my boss. Would that make me his little secretary then? No matter what - I didn’t care as long as he allowed me to be his pet.


	3. Third Time

Another few weeks passed without anything happening and finally I wondered if I should ask him about it. I wasn’t sure about if I was allowed to do so, but after him telling me that it had been way too long the last time, I thought it would be worth a try.

 

So when I had the next possibility to do so, I did. We sat together having dinner. I had moved in three weeks ago when one of Moriarty’s enemies had started to send him impending messages. We did this once before but just a few days then. Now I shared a flat with him for nearly a month.

 

The problem wasn’t the bedrooms - there was two of them and the kitchen was big enough, too. There was also a separate office room and a living room area. No, the problem was the bathroom. The flat had only one and so it happened nearly every day that Moriarty came in, when I was using it.

 

He didn’t seem to care, combed his hair or brushed his teeth with me being inside too, having a shower or shaving my face. This morning it had happened, too.

 

I had been toweling myself when he entered without even a knock. He’d eyed me from head to toe while I had been completely naked, had turned around and went down on shaving himself. He hadn’t said a word, just eyed me from time to time. It had turned me on more than any magazine picture could.

 

But because he hadn’t said anything and because we had to head for the office I hadn’t reacted to it, too. I had just went on toweling myself. When done, I had gone out of the bathroom, nothing on - he’d already seen me so there had been no need for it, had there? His eyes had been fixed on my erect cock then, but I hadn’t stopped or turned again.

 

When we both had been dressed and gone down for the car he hadn’t mention anything either. But the whole day his eyes had gone to my crotch every now and then and it had sent little flashes of electricity through my body.

 

So when we had dinner now I was eyeing him suspicious.

 

“What is it, Moran?”, he finally asked shirty and gave me an annoyed look. “Was just wondering, boss”, I answered and took another bite of my lasagna.

 

“’Bout what?” “’Bout nothing special. Just about you and me having sex again.” My answer seemed to startle him a little bit and I would be a liar if I said it didn’t satisfy me a bit.

 

He cleared his throat, before he tried to answer as neutral as possible: “Why’s that?”

 

I decided to keep my little game on a bit and shrugged: “Dunno, maybe because it has been a while. Maybe because of you running into me in the bathroom again? Maybe because of you staring at my dick during the whole fuckin’ day?”

 

He flinched like he had a twist of lemon in his mouth. “And why’s it you’re business if I come into the bathroom while you’re in or stare at your crotch?”

 

“I thought that you wanted me to make you come again, boss. Sorry if I interpreted this wrong.”

 

Another wince. I could read his face when anger changed into surrender. “’Kay, you won”, he mumbled. But then he lifted a finger like to teach me and said: “But I will tolerate this behaving just this once, Moran. Are we clear?”

 

I nodded and tried hard to hide the grin that started to spread on my face. “Totally clear, boss.”

 

He nodded once, too. “But just let me finish dinner”, he said and I laughed at that. He could be so totally sweet sometimes. Sometimes, when he wasn’t a killer or a terrorist.

 

I started to do the dishes while he had the rest of his meal. When he stood up I turned. “Wait”, he told me. “I’ll just have a quick shower.”

 

When he went out the kitchen door I couldn’t stop myself from comparing him with a deer who knew that it had lost the game and would be caught by the huntsmen every minute. I finished the dishes and went to the living room to switch on the telly.

 

They showed a report about lions and tigers when Moriarty came in. He was completely naked when he sat down on my lap like a little child. He was pulling a face. “So here I am - we can get started.”

 

I looked up at him in wonder. “You won’t kill me for that afterwards, will you?” He rolled with his eyes. “I told you before, Moran. Just this once.” “I’ll take you by your word, boss”, I told him before starting to kiss his throat lightly.

 

No matter how much he seemed to dislike this whole thing before, he sighed quietly when I peppered kisses on his throat now. His hands grabbed my head and my back lazily and I bit down between the kisses, licking the marks wet afterwards until his sighs turned into moans.

 

Carefully I lifted him and changed our positions so that he was lying on the sofa now. I took off my shirt and undid my trousers quickly, too before lying down on top of him. Our bodies touched from head to toe and I did my best to position our cocks over each other.

 

I rolled my hips lightly while playing with Moriarty’s nipples and drank in the little sounds he made. When he did those he didn’t seem like the most dangerous man in Great Britain but just like him. The pure him that shouldn’t be seen by the world. But he showed it to me and it filled my heart with something that came near to pain but somehow it made me feel good at the same time.

 

I kissed my way down till I reached his crotch. But instead of sucking his cock again I wandered even deeper. When I darted my tongue out to his ass he stilled completely. “Moran”, he said huskily and I looked up at him. “Yes?”, I asked and when I met his eyes they stared back at me glassy and blurred.

 

He pulled a little face. “You don’t have to do this.” The invisible hand pulled at my heart again. “You don’t want me to?” “No! That’s not what I… meant…”, he said and his cheeks got a little red. Under normal circumstances I would have laughed and joked about this but this weren’t normal circumstances, were it?

 

“So what about I WANT to do this?”, I asked and his eyes widened a bit. Did he think I just did this for his benefits? Because he wanted me to do it? If he really did he was so totally wrong.

 

He blushed even a darker red, but lacked of an answer. I smiled and hoped it’d look sympathetically, before I lifted his hips again and continued what I had begun.

 

It wasn’t long till Moriarty grabbed my hair with one hand while holding on to the couch with the other, gasping and moaning heavily. It had taken me some time to find his prostate but now that I had, I stroke it with every swirl of my tongue. I could feel his muscles clench harder with every motion.

 

When he finally came I nearly froze in my motion because of what he said in his husky voice. “Sebastian”, he whimpered and dug his fingers deep in my hair, nearly hurting, but much too sweet to really do so.

 

He had never called me Sebastian before. It had always been just ‘Moran’. It had been an invisible line that lay between us to keep us apart. To make sure that what we had was just a relationship between a boss and his handyman. But we crossed this line tonight and Moriarty could sense it, too, because when he could think clear again he looked at me like a deer caught in a spotlight.

 

“It’s ok”, I whispered and came up to take his face in both of my hands. I had never seen him that frightened and confused. I bent down and placed a light peck on the corner of his mouth. Another thing we hadn’t done before.

 

My heart hammered against my ribs and I was sure he could hear it.

 

“I want to go to my bedroom”, he finally said, still looking totally bewildered.

 

I nodded and stood up from the couch, so he could do so by himself, too. Without even cleaning himself up he went straight for his room and closed the door behind him.

 

Silently I stared at the dark wooden door that separated us and imagined him standing on the other side as confused as I was. The television was still on and showed a tiger who caught a gazelle, before I switched it off and went to my own bedroom.

 

This night it took me more than just a few hours to fall asleep.


	4. Fourth Time - or kind of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I have to say SORRY... This should have been a PWP-story, but NO - I always have to write plot... :( 
> 
> But I like the way the story developed. Hope you like it too. I promise that there will be more sex in the following chapters than in this one. But first you have to get through some fluffy Fluff full of feelings and angst. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about it! <3

I woke up the next morning and the first thing coming to my mind was a picture of Moriarty lying on his bed and staring at his ceiling like he sometimes did when he had to think very hard. Somehow I couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he had lain awake nearly the whole night, too.

 

Slowly and as quiet as possible I went to the bathroom. I looked myself up in the mirror and I had to admit that I looked like shit. Tiredly I let water into the bathtub and let myself sink into the warm water.

 

What had this been yesterday evening? It had been so strange, so different from the first two times. And it had left me with an ache in my heart. It had nearly destroyed me to see Moriarty like that - so hurt, so vulnerable, so HUMAN. And at the same time I had felt the need to protect him even more.

 

I lay my arms around my knees and rested my head on top of them. How would life go on? Would he just get back to normal, giving me orders and calling me Moran instead of Sebastian? I guessed so.

 

Sometime later the door to the bathroom opened quietly and Moriarty slipped in. To be true, he looked even more shit than I did, if that was possible. Silently he undressed - something he never done before while I was in the bathroom, too. He didn’t say a word and then he climbed into the bathtub, too without a question.

 

He mirrored my position with his hands around his knees and stared down into the foamy water. I looked at him suspicious but he didn’t say or do anything. It seemed like all his strength and will had vanished from him. I dearly wanted to reach out and touch him. Show him my affection and tell him that he shouldn’t be afraid or ashamed. But I didn’t dare to.

 

I had never seen him like that before. This was totally new and so I couldn’t tell what would happen, if I did. So I let him sitting there.

 

After around ten minutes of him not moving or saying something I got up, sighing and started to towel and dress me. He still didn’t do anything when I had finished brushing my teeth and so I left him alone, although my heart was screaming for me to stay.

 

I went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast, although I wasn’t too hungry at all. When I had laid out everything on the table Moriarty still hadn’t come out of the bathroom. I was concerned of him so I went back to look after him.

 

When I opened the door I froze. He was still sitting in the bathtub. The water must be freezing by now. “Boss?”, I asked but didn’t even get a glance. He kept staring at the water, not moving at all.

 

I crossed the space separating us and bent down over the bathtub. Really carefully I touched him at his shoulders which were ice cold. “Please, come out of the water. You’ll catch your death otherwise”, I said and helped him to his feet and out of the cool water. Then I wrapped a thick towel around his body and started to rub the warmth into his body.

 

He let me do it without any kind of protest. When I had dried his upper body there were only his legs and another special region left. I hesitated. Would he allow me to towel him there, too?

 

It wasn’t a sexual act at all, at least not for me, but it was intimate nonetheless. But when I looked at him being like this, I was sure that he couldn’t or wouldn’t do it by himself. So I toweled him there, too, carefully and intent on to not touch him too harsh.

 

As expected he didn’t comment on it or made me stop. He just kept standing there, staring into space. When done I took his bathrobe from the coat hook at the door and dressed him. He still stared holes into the ground but let it all happen.

 

Finished dressing him I stood in front of him. When he still wouldn’t look at me, I took his chin in one of my hands. “Boss?” No reaction. “Moriarty?” His eyes still lingered on the ground. “Jim?”

 

His eyes looked straight at me, their soft brown swimming in the beginning of tears.

 

“You have to go”, he whispered, looking scared of his own words.

 

“What? Why? What are you talking about?”, I asked concerned.

 

“It was just sex”, he said and I wasn’t sure if he wanted to convince me or himself. No matter which way around - it didn’t work because we both knew better.

 

“I won’t go”, I told him, cupping his cheek. He leaned into the touch first but stepped away after the blink of an eye. “This shouldn’t have happened”, he said, looking somewhat confused. “I’m sorry, Jim”, I answered unsure.

 

He crossed his arms - a habit he just showed when he was very confused and nervous. “I’ll have to look for a new assassin.”

 

“What? Jim! No you don’t have to. I won’t go. Even if you tell me to - I won’t leave you. Not now!” I stepped closer again and embraced him. He leaned in for the breathe of a moment before he flinched away.

 

He looked up at me. It seemed as if he studied every wrinkle of my face, before speaking. “Then it has to be just sex, Moran. And stop calling me Jim, for god’s sake. I’m your boss and not your lover.”

 

His words hurt like hell, but I nodded. “As you order, boss.”

 

I turned to the door. Before walking out I said: “I’ve made breakfast, Sir. Help yourself with it. You’ll find me in the company’s office.”

 

When I came back in the evening he was sitting at the kitchen table and I wondered if he hadn’t moved from there since breakfast.

 

I started to prepare some sandwiches for myself. “You want some, too, boss?”, I asked him, looking at his stone-like expression. “No”, he waved aside.

 

“As you wish”, I said and finished my work. I sat down at the table and began to eat. After some moments Moriarty stood up. “Come to my room in half an hour.”

 

My heart screamed at me, but my face kept still. “Yes, Sir”, I answered.

 

Half an hour later I went to his room as promised. He was lying on the bed, reading. When he saw me he put the magazine away. “Come here and do what you’re here for”, he ordered.

 

Slowly I went to his bed. I had just sweatpants on so I put them down while climbing on the bed. Moriarty himself had just a nightgown on and as far as I could tell not even boxers. I knelt between his legs and looked at him completely unsure. “What do you want me to do, Sir?”

 

“Fuck me into the mattress. I want you to show no mercy. Do me, as I am a gazelle and you’re a tiger.” The picture from the television last night crossed my mind. So Moriarty had seen it, too. I didn’t like the thought of hurting him, but I promised to not play happy couple. He was my boss and if he ordered me to do something I should do it.

 

“You want any lube or something?”, I asked getting granular on his eyes. “No”, he said, not showing any kind of emotion. “As you wish, Sir”, I answered and lifted his hips.

 

So without any preparation or lube I entered him like the first night we did this, but this time I could see him completely because he had the lamp on the nightstand switched on.

 

He groaned when I split him open and sat on a slow but steady rhythm at first. “Faster”, he commanded and I obeyed. I thrusted into him with no mercy - as he had wished to - and the moans he made sounded more like I hurt than pleasured him. Nonetheless he ordered “Faster” again.

 

He didn’t look at me, nor did he touch me anywhere. He lay there like a lifeless doll and it nearly made my erection fade at once. So I grabbed his face with one of my hands, making him look up at me. His eyes were full of tears and in the moment I saw them they made me angry as hell.

 

“Why the fuck are you crying?”, I nearly screamed at him. I had stopped my motions some moments ago. I wasn’t really angry at him, but more at myself. Of course he had ordered me to take him, but I could have said no. I SHOULD have said no. I was here to protect him, wasn’t I?

 

“The fuck you stop?”, he asked loudly, voice rasp because of the emerging tears.

 

“Because you’re fucking crying!”, I screamed back. I pulled back immediately which was painful because my cock had gone limp minutes ago.

 

“You bloody fucking bastard!”, he screamed back at me. He was truly crying now and when I wanted to reach out a hand and touch his face he slapped it away. “Don’t touch me”, he said and I nearly started to cry myself seeing and hearing him like this.

 

“Get away!”, he now cried out and bent back from me. He was so full of anger that most people who knew him would have run away. But most people just knew the killer. They didn’t knew him like I did.

 

“Get away!”, he screamed again when I didn’t move, jumping up on the bed and pushing me backwards from it in one motion.

 

Totally caught off guard I fell down on the floor and hit my head hard on the wardrobe. I sat up and held my hurting head. “No”, I said and glared at him angrily. He sprang from the bed himself, grabbed the next thing reachable - the lamp from the nightstand - and threw it at me. The lamp burst in a thousand little pieces of glass that cut my skin open everywhere.

 

Now it was dark in the room and just the moonlight shone through the curtains.

 

A scared sound came from Moriarty and in the blink of an eye he was sitting next to me. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”, he whispered over and over again. It seemed he didn’t care that he was kneeling in the shivers.

 

I sighed. “It’s ok. Just get up please - you’ll hurt your legs kneeling here.” He shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. Please, Sebastian, I’m so sorry.” He looked like a little child who’d damaged his favorite toy in anger but regretted it now and wanted it to be safe and sound again. I sighed again. “Okay boss, get up, please”, I told him and stood up by myself. I pulled him with me.

 

He hang in my arms like a doll, so I lifted him and carried him to the bed. On my way I switched the ceiling lights on. My arms looked bad, but Moriarty’s legs looked even worse. “Wait here”, I said and went for the bathroom to get a washcloth and the first aid bag.

 

I didn’t even look my own wounds up in the mirror - I was just concerned of him. So I hurried back and sat next to him on the bed. Carefully I started to clean the wounds on his legs. When I reached his thighs I frowned. There was blood on his inner legs and it wasn’t just the little cuts from glass.

 

“Why did you commanded me on doing this to you?”, I asked slowly and intent on not getting too angry about it. His eyes went wide. “Because…” He didn’t know how to answer but I didn’t push, just waited. “Because I… because if you… if you’d hurt me, then maybe I could have forgotten about it…”

 

“Forgot about what?” My voice maybe was a bit too harsh, because Moriarty flinched. “’Bout my feelings”, he mumbled after a moment. His eyes scampered over my face, searching for something I was not sure about what it was.

 

I took my time to think of the right answer to give to that. So I hadn’t just imagined it all last night and this morning. Moriarty had feelings for me and didn’t know how to deal with that. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat down.

 

Finally I said: “You’re one of the most stupid persons I’ve ever met.” He pulled a face and wanted to say something to that, but I didn’t let him. “No one told me that he loved me in such a foolish way before.”

 

“I don’t-“, he wanted to protest but I put a finger on his mouth. “You do, Jim Moriarty and there’s no way you can deny it.”

 

“I’ll fucking kill you”, he hissed and I couldn’t stop a laugh escaping me. To know that he loved me made me so happy that I couldn’t believe him, although he was Britain’s most dangerous man.

 

“Yeah, sure. You’ll throw another nightstand lamp at me?” His glare got even angrier at that, but I smiled it away. “I love you, too, boss.” The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. Moriarty stared at me for nearly a whole minute, before he said: “No one will ever get to know about this.”


	5. Fifth Time

Unfortunately Moriarty had to leave the next day very early. He had a meeting in France. Under normal circumstances I would have come with him, but the man he met with had ordered the guests to come alone.

 

I had never had a good feeling about him going anywhere without someone looking for him, but I also knew he was strong and could defend himself quite well.

 

The last night had ended with us tangled in bed together, but when I woke up he was already gone. I looked for a message anywhere but of course I wouldn’t find one. Sure he told me, that he loved me, but he was still Moriarty. He wouldn’t write little sweet things on notes and put them on pillows or kitchen tables.

 

In the evening I got a message from him that things were going fine, that he was building some new working relationships and that he was looking forward for tomorrow when he would meet even more other criminals.

 

I wrote back that that sounded great and he should take care of himself. Maybe they all were colleagues, but they were criminals after all.

 

Two other days passed until he wrote again.

 

_9.31 pm - Bored. JM_

 

9.34 pm - Why? Thought the meetings were good? SM

 

_9.35 pm - Yes, but BORED! JM_

 

9.36 pm - Where are you? SM

 

_9.36 pm - Hotel. JM_

 

9.38 pm - You’re alone? SM

 

_9.41 pm - Maybe… JM_

 

9.41 pm - Jim! SM

 

_9.43 pm - Keep calm, tiger. No one’s actually here. JM_

 

_9.45 pm - What are you doing, by the way? JM_

 

9.46 pm - Reading - until you wrote. SM

 

_9.47 pm - What’s the little shit doing? JM_

 

9.47 pm - You mean Holmes? SM

 

_9.48 pm - Yes of course I mean Holmes. JM_

 

9.50 pm - He doesn’t have a job in the moment. Very quiet here in London when you’re not there. ;) SM

 

_9.51 pm - Don’t do this. JM_

 

9.51 pm - Do what? SM

 

_9.52 pm - Sending Smileys. JM_

 

9.53 pm - Aye, aye, Sir! :P SM

 

_9.53 pm - Asshole. JM_

 

9.53 pm - Bye the way… SM

 

_9.54 pm - What are you up to, Moran? JM_

 

9.54 pm - Having an idea to end your boredom. SM

 

_9.56 pm - Yeah? I don’t think so. JM_

 

9.56 pm - May I try it, boss? SM

 

_9.58 pm - Do whatever you want to - I can’t stop you anyway in the moment. JM_

 

9.59 pm - Would you like me to stop if you could? SM

 

_9.59 pm - No… JM_

 

10.00 pm - What are you wearing? SM

 

_10.01 pm - My grey Westwood. JM_

 

10.01 pm - While lying in bed? SM

 

_10.02 pm - Yes. Problem? JM_

 

10.04 pm - No, but… never mind. SM

 

_10.06 pm - What are you wearing? JM_

 

10.07 pm - Boxers. By the way - do you know where I am? SM

 

_10.07 pm - Tell me. JM_

 

10.08 pm - Your bed. Your nightgown’s still here… Smells SO good… SM

 

_10.08 pm - What the hell are you doing with it? JM_

 

10.12 pm - Just smelling on it. Could be worse… SM

 

_10.13 pm - Like what? JM_

 

10.14 pm - I could wear it. Or I could… SM

 

_10.14 pm - Sebastian! What are you doing? JM_

 

10.15 pm - Don’t know. Tell me what I should do, boss. SM

 

_10.17 pm - Can you suck your cock by yourself? JM_

 

10.17 pm - Don’t be ridiculous. SM

 

_10.18 pm - Then give yourself a hand job. JM_

 

10.18 pm - And what about you? SM

 

_10.18 pm - Don’t worry… JM_

 

10.26 pm - Fuck, I wish you’d be here… SM

 

_10.27 pm - Come on, tiger. You’re not a baby. You can take care of yourself for once. JM_

 

10.30 pm - Shuld I call ur nane when comin? SM

 

_10.30 pm - Don’t you dare come yet! JM_

 

10.31 pm - Wat? Cant stop now… SM

 

_10.31 pm - Yes, you can. Take the nightgown belt. JM_

 

10.31 pm - U fuckin kiddin? SM

 

_10.32 pm - No. Knot it around the base of your cock. JM_

 

10.34 pm - Fuck… That hurts, boss… SM

 

10.35 pm - When am I allowed to come? SM

 

10.37 pm - Boooohoooss?! SM

 

10.39 pm - Hey! Have you dozed off or what? SM

 

_10.41 pm - No, I’m here. Send me a picture. JM_

 

10.41 pm - Of what? SM

 

_10.42 pm - Of your reddened cock. JM_

 

10.44 pm - **Incoming File**

 

10.44 pm - And now? SM

 

10.45 pm - Boss? SM

 

_10.47 pm - Fuck. That was not my best idea. JM_

 

10.48 pm - Why? SM

 

_10.49 pm - Want your fucking cock inside. JM_

 

10.50 pm - What about something else. You’ve got any toys there? SM

 

_10.51 pm - I don’t take something like that in a hotel… JM_

 

10.51 pm - Fuck. I really need to come, Jim… SM

 

_10.52 pm - Not before I did so. JM_

 

10.52 pm - Bitch! SM

 

10.53 pm - Ok… Then maybe you could start with undressing yourself? SM

 

_10.56 pm - Complete. JM_

 

10.57 pm - Ok. Look around you. Is there something long and thin around you? SM

_11.01 pm - Found a candle… JM_

 

11.02 pm - Wanna try it? SM

 

_11.03 pm - You fucking bastard. JM_

 

11.03 pm - Take some lube. SM

 

_11.04 pm - There isn’t something like that here… JM_

 

11.05 pm - Then take some of the shower gel from the bathroom. SM

 

_11.07 pm - Got it. JM_

 

11.08 pm - Take some on your hand and start to open yourself up. SM

 

_11.11 pm - You still have the belt around your cock? JM_

 

11.11 pm - Yes. SM

 

11.12 pm - It still hurts like hell… SM

 

_11.12. pm - Good. JM_

 

_11.16 pm - Fingers ain’t enough… JM_

 

11.16 pm - Then what r u waidin for? SM

 

_11.18 pm - Fuck, it’s too long. JM_

 

11.19 pm - Naaa - I know you can take it, Jim. Press. SM

 

_11.20 pm - Sonofabitch JM_

 

11.21 pm - Love you, too, boss. SM

 

_11.23 pm - You movin ur hand too? JM_

 

11.25 pm - Fuck, yes. I’d love to see you right now… SM

 

_11.26 pm - You’re lucky. There’s a mirror… JM_

 

_11.27 pm - **Incoming File**_

11.28 pm - Holy shit… SM

 

11.35 pm - How far are you? SM

 

_11.36 pm - Near JM_

 

_11.36 pm - Seb… JM_

 

11.37 pm - Come for me, Baby. SM

 

_11.45 pm - You may come now, too. JM_

 

11.52 pm - Thanks. :) SM

 

_11.53 pm - Stop these fucking Smileys! JM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's good at drawing - feel free to ilustrate this chapter. ;) 
> 
> (You can tag me to the pictures on Tumblr - my name there is BlackHellKitty.)


	6. Sixth Time

I was on a mission. Sweat was running down my neck while running after the man I should kill. He was fast, but I wouldn’t stop until I got him. He ran around a corner and I forgot to think for the blink of an eye. Then it happened.

 

Behind the corner there were several men, waiting for me. Something hard hit me before I could stop my feet and everything went black.

 

\-------

 

When I woke up I found myself in something like a storage, tied to a stool, with only my pants on. It was dark and the only light came from small windows near to the high ceiling.

 

“You’re awake”, a rough man’s voice said and then he came into my sight. He was big, a lot of muscles and a large scar over his shaven head. “Why did you hunt my man?”, he asked, pulling a nearby chair in front of me and sat down.

 

I stared at the ground and didn’t say anything. I would never give something away about Moriarty.

 

“I see”, the man said and sighed showily. “You’re a fuckin dog then who does whatever his boss tells him.” ‘Tiger!’, I screamed inwardly.

 

“So how much work will it be to make you talk?” I didn’t even react to him nor did I look up. One of his fleshy hands stroke my face hard. “I asked you something!” Slowly I looked up at him and grinned. Moriarty would get me out of here sooner than later - he always did. I could take a bit of pain for him easily. “Little shit”, the man said and stood up from the chair. “It’s your own fault then.” With that he went away.

 

The windows were dark when another man came into the storage. I could only make out his silhouette against the light falling through the door. He was much thinner than the man before him, but I guessed he would have a lot more strength anyway.

 

“Your boss sent you, mh?”, I asked him and grinned. “You will talk”, the man said and I couldn’t suppress a laugh. “Yeah, sure, sweetheart.” Before I could say anything else the man pushed a gag into my mouth. “I’ll remove it in case you wanna tell me something”, he said and then the torture began.

 

After two hours of hitting me with crops and chains my back was sore and bleeding. I suppressed a wince when the guy splashed some of the alcohol on it he had been drinking before from a bottle. “You still won’t say anything, will you?”, he asked playfully and exchanged the metal chain with a knife that had laid on a table some meters away together with some other stuff.

 

The man sat down in front of me and let the blade run over my torso slowly. “It’s a shame to hurt a beauty like you… But I have my orders.” Without any warning he rammed the knife into my stomach. By the moment he entered I knew it wasn’t something important he hit, but it hurt like hell anyway and a lot of blood bubbled over his hand.

 

Right in the moment the man wanted to stab me a second time he held his free hand to one of his ears. “Understood”, he said. He had some kind of chip in his ear over which he got orders. “My boss wants you as his”, he told me and stood up in front of me. He grabbed my chin. “Give me your cheek and be a good dog.” He grinned when bringing the blade down on my cheek.

 

Right in this second the door flew open and a shot echoed through the storage. The guy in front of me sank down, a big puddle of blood building under his head where the shot had hit him. I knew the man who came in just by his smell, although it was varnished by the smell of blood. “Tststs… Thought he could steal my tiger”, Moriarty said and came to a halt in front of me. He wore a white suit and there was blood sprinkled all over it. He removed the gag from my mouth first before making quick work with the ties.

 

“Thank you, boss”, I grinned and stood up. I moaned because of my aching back. “The fuckers thought I would tell them anything…” “And did you?”, he asked and I gave him a look that clearly said no.

 

He grinned and nodded. “Well done, tiger.” Without anything else he turned and started to walk out of the storage. I followed him silently, trying to suppress more moans because of my injury. Our way was peppered with dead men. Some of them looked nearly grotesque and not even like men anymore. Had Jim done this all just in revenge for me being kidnapped?

 

He didn’t say anything until we were home at last. “Go to the bathroom”, he ordered and I did. He followed after getting rid of his ruined white suit. With just a pair of black soft trousers on he positioned himself behind me and started to take care of my injuries. He had to stitch some of them up and it took a good while until he was done. After that he stepped in front of me, looking up into my eyes.

 

“You stupid man”, he hissed and I could hear the anger clearly in his voice, but I couldn’t tell if it was real or just played. He stroke my face hard one time. “How could you let them kidnap you?” A second slap. “You’re mine, stupid!” Slap. “Mine alone.” Slap. “No one’s allowed to hurt you but me.” He slapped me with every word of his last sentence. I didn’t move away or flinch. Yeah, my cheeks hurt by the penetration, but it was nothing that really hurt me. I looked down at Jim. His brown eyes were fixed on mine. “Mine alone”, he whispered again and pulled me down. Our lips met and he kissed me heatedly.

 

When I wanted to cup his face he slapped my hands away and broke the kiss. “Don’t you dare. You have no right to touch me tonight.” I cocked my eyebrows in question. “This should be a lesson for you, tiger”, he explained and with a swift motion he grabbed something from behind him.

 

He clicked a collar around my neck. A chain was through its ring and he pulled hard on it to guide me out of the bathroom. I wasn’t sure what to think about this. Blows with riding crops were one thing but collars?

 

He pulled me to the living room where he had positioned a chair in the middle. “Sit down”, he ordered and then tied me to it. The knots weren’t very tight and I knew I could get up very easily. Was he soft about me? But I didn’t tell him my thoughts - my ankles still hurt from earlier. Before he tied my legs to the chair he reversed my pants in a swift motion.

 

The cool air made my manhood twitch and he smiled smugly. “Now” he said and suddenly there was a little scalpel in his hand. “The bastard wanted to mark you as his. Tststs… such a fool. You’ll always belong to me. But I think that also you forget about this sometimes, don’t you, Sebastian?”

 

He had comforted himself on my legs and his crotch nearly touched my hardening cock. Like this he was a bit taller than me and I looked up in his deer-like eyes. “It won’t happen again”, I told him and tried to sound serious. “I’m sure about that”, he grinned devilishly. “Because I will mark you as mine.” He burrowed his face in my neck and started to suck hard. I moaned by the feeling and tried to get my cock nearer to his still covered member.

 

When he sat up again he smirked about his work. Obviously there must have built a shiny red mark. “Jim, please”, I begged and thrusted my hips up to him, helplessly. “We’re not done, yet”, he said and just then I remembered the scalpel in his hand.

 

He positioned the little blade on my skin where the heart would be underneath. With a little pressure he cut the flesh there. The cut wasn’t big, but it reached relatively deep - there would be a nice scar afterwards. He cut his way down my skin until there were two letters on my breast. JM. Of course.

 

The blood dripped down and Jim bent down to lick it up. “Now everyone will know who’s property you are”, he grinned and pressed his bloody lips on mine. I sucked at his lips hungrily.

 

The scalpel clattered to the floor, when Jim got up and knelt down between my hips. “Mine”, he groaned before he took my cock in his still bloody mouth. He gulped it until I was completely inside his throat and I moaned loudly by the feeling it caused to me.

 

The whole time he looked me in the eye, even when he began to move slowly. It didn’t take me very long to come and he drank up every little drop of my semen. When I could see clear again Moriarty stood up. “I think I’ll have you sitting there for a while longer”, he said calculating. “Maybe you will remember your lesson better then.”

 

He winked at me before he left the room to his bedroom. “Good night, Sebbie - sweet dremas”, Jim purred and closed the door behind him.

 


	7. Seventh Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets a prize.

“Fuck”, were my first words, when I entered the room. Jim was standing in the middle of the office, a blade in hand. Around him were several corpses and he was licking the blood from the sharp knife.

 

“Hello, Sebbie”, he grinned and kept on licking obscenely at the blade. My mouth went dry and fell open. The image of my boss standing between this dead bodies, blood all over his today very tight fitting suit, hair messed because of the fight and licking on this fucking knife - it turned me on like hell.

 

I was wearing cargo pants and I could already feel my cock pressing against it uncomfortably. Although there wasn’t anybody alive in the building anymore, I closed the door when I finally came in. “You’ve finished your job, too?”, Jim asked and beckoned me closer. “If you keep working like this, boss, you won’t need me anymore”, I said. I could hardly suppress how impressed I was.

 

We knew each other quite a long time now and I knew from other jobs how bloody-minded and bestial he could be, but most of the time it was my job to kill the people at last. He was just the one playing with them beforehand. So when I saw him now standing between all those men who he’d killed all by his own, I felt a strange affection growing inside of me - I was proud of him.

 

Moriarty giggled. “So I’ll get a prize or what?” He meant it as a joke, but it sounded like the sweetest invitation for me. With a quick motion I grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close. “Whatever kind of prize you want, boss”, I smiled and pressed my lips on his.

 

He smiled too, when he kissed me back. The blade was still in his hand and dangled next to my ear. With his other hand he grabbed my collar and pushed me back to one of the wooden walls. “Very risky, Sebastian. You know me when I’m in my mood of bloodlust.” He let the blade run across my cheek. Not hurting, just teasing.

 

I caught his hand and pressed hard, so he had to let the knife fall down. “And you know how much it turns me on to see you in this mood”, I whispered and with a little harsh movement I pushed back from the wall and back into the room. There was a desk next to us, so I decided to place him there.

 

Jim gasped but grinned at me the whole time. “May you allow me to give the orders today, boss?”, I asked him huskily. “You may”, he answered and pulled me down to kiss me hungrily again.

 

“So turn around, sweetheart”, I said and Jim turned without any kind of protest or comment. I pushed his trousers down and to my amazement he didn’t wear any boxers. His little pale globes shimmered perfectly in the fading sunlight that came in through the windows. Little freckles were spotted all over them like stars. “Perfect”, I mumbled and went down on my knees. I pushed his cheeks away with my hands, kneading them and placed my mouth over his hole. When I entered him with my tongue he jerked forward a bit by surprise but it only took some seconds until he pushed back into my mouth. After some time I found his prostate and let my tongue wander over it again and again and when Moriarty started to shiver more and more he finally said: “Stop. Please, Sebbie if you… I’ll…”

 

Satisfied about hearing him plead I let my tongue glide out of him and lined up behind him close. “Look at you… begging me to stop… I’m sure they begged, too”, I whispered in his ear and a shudder ran through his body. “Just do me”, he said and I nodded, chuckling. I looked around to search for something like lubricant but we were in an office - there wouldn’t be something like that. “We don’t have any lube”, I said therefore and I could practically hear that Jim rolled his eyes. “I’m sure there’s enough liquid around us, Moran.”

 

My eyes stopped on one of the corpses and I realized what he meant. “You bloody little whore”, I said, but gave my position up nonetheless. I went to the next body and drowned my hand in his blood, before rubbing it onto my cock that I’d freed beforehand. Then I went back to Moriarty who had waited patiently in his position over the desk. I grabbed his hip hard and pushed in without a warning.

 

He gasped and moaned under me like a virgin, when I sat up a fast and steady pace. The blood wasn’t the best kind of lube but it did its job. I had still some of it on my hand, so I reached up to position it in front of Jim’s face. “Lick”, I said and he started to do so obediently. “You’re just allowed to come when it’s clean, pet”, I told him and rammed my cock into his arse so hard that the desk skittered forward a bit. Moriarty moaned and quickened his motions.

 

He was sucking my fingers like they were my cock and it spurted me on to move even faster. After a good while when I fucked him into the wooden desk I took my hand back to look at it. I thought it would be enough, because I really needed to come and that would be way better if his muscles would clench around me. “Good job, kitten, come now. Come for me.”

 

It was like the words did magic, because right in the next moment Jim came. His whole body shivered and it felt like his hole was eating me up. While screaming his name I came, too.

 

After we calmed down I fell down on his back, panting. “Wow…”, I said and I was sure that I smiled like a total idiot. I could have stayed like this for hours, my limb shaft buried inside of Jim and my head resting on his back, but he pushed up from the desk. “You’re pressing my cock to death”, he said and I laughed while getting out of him and putting me back into my pants.

 

He did the same and when he was finished he looked around the room. “That was a very nice prize”, he said and if I wouldn’t have known him, I wouldn’t have taken his expression as a smile.

 

“Should we let the police find them or should we burn them?”, I asked him after a while, completely back on business. “I think we can burn them, but-“ He walked around the room and stopped at one corpse. “I want his hands and his heart for experiments.”

 

I nodded. “Whatever you wish for, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird feelings and even weirder actions - but actually they are a criminal and a killer - what have you expected? XD


	8. Several Times later... - A new First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings... again... :)

We having sex seemed to become routine after a while. Sometimes Moriarty came into my room and sometimes I went into his. Sometimes we had sex on a mission and sometimes in our living room. The kitchen seemed to get one of his favorite rooms because of the high table I could bent him over but he also loved to get fucked in the car or in a lift.

 

But whenever we had sex he made sure no one would see us or would get a wrong idea. I was his handyman - not his lover - at least not for the world’s eyes. And I wasn’t allowed to stay. Whenever we had sex in one of our bedrooms the one who wasn’t the owner of it had to go afterwards.

 

Yes, we sometimes said that we loved each other (or mostly I did) but Jim never allowed us to show our affection too much. And I guessed by sleeping in the other’s arms we would have showed it way too much in his point of view.

 

It was the same with the sex - it was always a bit rough. No cuddling or too long too lovely kissing. Always passionate, yes, but never loving. Most of the times it didn’t bother me, but sometimes I really longed for it. For holding him in my arms - not doing more - just holding him. Show him, that I would never let go of him. That I would be always there.

 

But he wouldn’t let me and so most of the time I had to show my affection by pushing into him as hard as I could and come inside of him, so that my semen would fill him up. It was a replacement for the love that I wasn’t allowed to fill him with.

 

It had been a fucked up day when we finally got home. We had been on a mission and damn me - I hadn’t looked after Moriarty for just a second and it had happened. One of the bullets had hit him in the arm.

 

It had been a leading but he had lost quite some blood until I could get to him. Now, after a blood transfusion in the hospital we were home and I was laying him down on his bed carefully. I stood up and wanted to leave, when he stopped me: “Seb… please stay…”

 

I looked at him confused. It wasn’t his usual behavior. When he got wounded in the past he normally wanted to be alone until he felt better. I had always guessed he didn’t want to be seen injured and I had never asked if I should stay. Now his pleading eyes were fixed on me and his healthy arm reached out for me.

 

So I turned back again and sat down on the bed next to him. “What do you need, boss?”

 

“You”, he said and grabbed my collar lightly to pull me down to kiss me. When we parted I said: “But you need rest now, Jim…” He shook his head. “No… I need you. Right now. Please, Sebbie.“

 

I sighed deeply, but went down on him, again. I wouldn’t take him too hard - even if he wanted me to - it wouldn’t be good for his wound. I kissed a trail down his neck and pushed his shirt up. I wouldn’t remove it - it had been a hell lot of work to pull it over his wounded arm - I didn’t want to remove it just two hours later. I played with his nipples and bit down on his chest a few times, until there were some beautiful red marks blooming on his skin.

 

When I reached his waistband I pushed his trousers down. I continued to kiss him until I reached his ankles. He was already rock hard - same as me and so I searched for the lube in his drawer. I put a good amount on my fingers and pushed two of them inside of him. He never liked it when I started with just one finger. Most of the time Jim didn’t like it at all and ordered me to push my cock inside of him without any preparation, but this time it seemed to be okay. He pressed downward on my fingers and moaned quietly.

 

For this one time he didn’t say anything, didn’t command me to go faster or harder or to fuck him at last. He had his eyes closed and just felt my fingers inside of him.

 

I scissored him open until I could put three fingers easily inside of him. “Ready?”, I asked and he nodded in response. So I put some lube on my cock, too and pushed carefully inside of him.

 

We moved slowly and deep and Jim had his good arm around my waist the whole time. I balanced myself with one arm and played with his hair with my other hand. We panted hot air in our mouths. The moment was so intimate - so different from every other time we had before…

 

I kissed him long and deeply and when I realized that I would come soon I took Jim’s shaft in my hand and rubbed him, so that we both could come at the same time.

 

It wasn’t a loud orgasm as it was most of the times. No screaming of names, more a whisper. When I collapsed next to him I couldn’t stop myself from cuddling around Moriarty’s small form. “I love you so fuckin’ much”, I mumbled and buried my face in his neck.

 

I didn’t hear if he replied anything, because I dozed off immediately.

 

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I felt was a warm body next to mine and I froze when I realized whose it was.

 

As silent and as carefully as possible I climbed out of the bed and started to pick up my clothes. Jim had been very confiding last night, but he surely wouldn’t be now. He had been injured, a bit under the weather because of the blood loss - but we had slept several hours now - he would be clear by the time he’d wake up.

 

Of course I wasn’t silent enough for Jim’s excellent ears and so he awoke some moments later. “Sorry, boss”, I said. “I know how it goes. I just grab my clothes and will be out of here in a minute. Sorry again.”

 

He looked at me without any kind of emotion or to be more correct: without showing me any kind of emotion. He didn’t even quirk an eyebrow over the fact that I had slept next to him.

 

I finished grabbing my things and left the room, but the whole time I felt his eyes on my back and I couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he didn’t want me to leave.


	9. The most heartbreaking Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaangst! And Fluff! But AAAAAAAANGST! <3

The next weeks were very busy and Jim sent me on several missions. To be true it seemed like he wanted to see me as less as possible, but it wasn’t anything new at all, so I didn’t ask or comment on it.

 

One of the missions forced me to travel to Russia and after five days I wasn’t sure if I’d ever come back. The circumstances were very complicated and I got myself deeper and deeper into the heart of the Russian Mafia. I gave up any contact with Jim - I couldn’t risk to show them who I worked for. And with that several weeks passed without any contact to the one person my heart beat for.

 

After nine weeks I finally could travel back to England. It was late evening when I arrived. The streets were empty because of the snow that had started to fall today. Silently I wandered through the streets that led to Moriarty’s apartment. I had thought of going to my flat first, but for what at all? I didn’t live in it for ages now and I didn’t call it home anymore. _Home is where the heart is_ , went the silly sentence through my head, while I took the stairs up to Jim’s flat.

 

I still wondered about what I should say to him, when I opened the door silently. Everything was dark inside and I guessed that he was already asleep. So I got rid of my shoes and jacket as quiet as possible and went to the kitchen to pour me some water. I didn’t switch on the lights - the streetlamps spent enough light to find my way.

 

Suddenly while I took out a glass from the cupboard the blinding lights were switched on. I turned and before I could have a good look at Moriarty his hand hit me hard in the face. It startled me a lot. What was that for? Another slap hit my face. “Nine weeks!” Slap. “Fuckin’ nine weeks!” Slap. “How dare you leave me like this?” Slap. “I hate you! I-“ I caught his hands and held them still. His eyes were filled with tears and to be true he looked like shit. He hadn’t shaved for at least two weeks I thought and his hair was a complete mess. He wore sweatpants and a jumper and he was as thin as a skeleton.

 

He tried to escape my grab furiously but he was too weak to fight at all. “Jim! It’s ok. I’m back.” The tears escaped his eyes now and ran freely across his face. “I thought you left me! That you got killed or that you didn’t want to come back. Nine fuckin’ weeks, Sebastian!” His voice got weaker with every word and was drowned by his tears. The sight of him frightened me and I let go of his hands to pull him into my arms and hold him close. “I’m so sorry, Jim”, I whispered into his hair over and over again. “I’m such a fool, but I’m back ok, I will never leave you again. I love you, Babe, I’m here.”

 

The words seemed to sooth him a bit and so I finally let go of him to look at him again. “Wanna take a bath?” He nodded. It seemed like he didn’t want so speak again this evening and so I took his hand and guided him into the bathroom.

 

I let warm water into the bathtub and took out some towels for later. When Jim didn’t start to undress himself I stepped close again and took off his clothes. When I put off his shirt I suddenly stopped. What in the name of god… His arms were full of little cuts, some already pale as his skin but some seemed to be very new. I was so shocked that I couldn’t even rail at him or anything. “Jim… why…” I let my fingers wander over the cuts in disbelief. He looked down to the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Why did you do this? You could have killed yourself…”

 

“And?”, was his only answer and he finally looked up at me. His eyes were so sad and wounded that it nearly broke my heart. “Why would you kill yourself, Jim? I mean you’re-“ “I’m nothing.” He whispered like it was a top secret that he told me right now. “When you’re not here, when you would be dead or you’ll leave me… There’s no me without you, Sebbie… And I don’t wanna live without you…”

 

Some tears escaped my eyes while I looked down at this fragile form in front of me. “I would never leave you, Jim. Never…” I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but he knew this already, didn’t he? So I bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a slow kiss, salty, full of pain and so so much affection. I held one of his cheeks in my hand while I combed the fingers of my other hand through his messy hair.

 

After a moment that felt like eternity I said: “Your bath’ll get cold, Jim.” He looked at me with his deer-brown eyes. “Would you bath with my?” I hesitated for a moment. I didn’t want to destroy the moment, didn’t want to hurt him more than he was already. He should just bath and go to bed, as exhausted as he was, but how could I say no to his question? So I nodded and undressed myself, too.

 

I sat in the bathtub first and when Jim came into it, he sat down between my legs with his back to me. The silent request lay between us and so I took the washcloth and soap to clean him up. When I reached his loins I stopped shortly but washed him there all the same. This wasn’t about sex - this was about trust and about showing Jim that I loved him so fuckin’ much.

 

When we were both clean and shaved we got out of the tub and I toweled the both of us. Instead of putting on fresh clothes I lifted Jim and carried him to my bedroom.

 

Everything smelled like when one came back from a long holiday - like no one had been in this room for weeks. I didn’t have to ask Jim, if he eschew this room since I had gone to Russia.

 

Carefully I put him down on the bed and lay on top of him. He didn’t protest about my weight on his small form. He pulled me even closer and dug his fingers in my back like he wanted to rip my skin apart.

 

It spurred me on to kiss him and with some time the kisses got feverish and demanding. “Please, Sebbie”, Jim panted after a while. “Take me. No preparations. Just like our first time. I wanna feel you. Hurt me…”

 

I stopped kissing his throat and looked him straight in his eyes. I didn’t want to hurt him. Never again. But when I saw the glimmer in his eyes I knew that he really wanted it. Needed it. Needed it to forget the pain he felt all those weeks. So I nodded and lay his legs over my shoulders. As he wanted me to, I pushed inside of him dry. His whole body cramped and twitched, but I didn’t stop. I knew he wouldn’t want me to. So I soothed him with kisses and sweet little words and finally he relaxed around me.

 

I sat a slow and steady pace, pushing deep inside of him with every thrust, stroked his prostate with every movement. Although I hurt him, Jim seemed to love every moment of it and he held on to me like his life depended on it. And maybe it did. At least it did for me. Because if he just wanted to live when I was with him, then I would be with him forever.

 

After some time I took his member in hand and a few strokes later we climaxed together. Silently like the last time we whispered our names, but this time it was Jim who initiated the cuddling. He buried his face in my neck and wouldn’t let go of me. So I closed my arms around him and for the very first time I was allowed to just hold him like this.

 

 _But for this I had to go away to Russia for nine weeks and he nearly killed himself_ , I thought bitterly, but didn’t dare say it out loud. I didn’t want to call him to account - therefore I was much too happy about the fact that he loved me so much.

 

When I awoke some hours later Jim was still sleeping in my arms. I stroke his back lightly and buried my nose in his hair. I had missed him so much in the past weeks. Jim opened his eyes when I sat a little peck on the top of his head. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. “I’m sorry”, he said, voice still husky from sleep and started to pull away from my embrace. “I’ll go to my room.”

 

He stood up and went for the door, but I was faster. I shut the door in front of his nose and blocked his way out. “You serious?”, I asked and sounded a bit too harsh for my own likings. Moriarty pulled a face when he took a step back again. He looked like a lost deer and I wished I had reacted differently.

 

“I’m sorry, Babe”, I sighed and took him into my arms. He didn’t like it and so I let go of him. “I just mean… You can stay. I’m yours, so this room is too, isn’t it?” Jim seemed to weigh his options and finally nodded slowly. The whole time he didn’t look at me but stared at the ground next to my feet. This was totally new for him - I knew this so far. He had never let anybody near his heart. Never had someone by his side for such a long time.

 

“I love you, Jim”, I finally said to get his attention back. When he looked at me again I added: “And I will never leave you again, if you don’t want me to.” He nodded and so I pushed him back to the bed lightly where I lay down with him and pulled him back close into my arms.

 

We lay like this for over half an hour and I thought that he had dozed off, when he spoke once more: “But what if they’ll take you, Sebastian? What if they’ll kidnap you and hurt you just to hurt me?” I sighed. “They will do that, Jim. But… I mean you’re Britain’s most dangerous criminal - you can deal with anybody. And you can do this all by your own. You got me out of such shit before - you’ll shred these bastards and then we can go home again. So where’s the problem?” “We weren’t a couple back then.” The sound of the word couple made my stomach ache lightly. But it was a good ache - the one you feel when something happens you always had secretly wished for. So he saw us as a couple? I had a hard time to suppress a nervous laugh that wanted to escape me. It felt so good, made me want to climb a skyscraper and scream out to the world how much I loved this man.

 

“And?”, I asked him, like he had asked me some hours before. “I don’t think it’s so different. At least not for me. Because I always loved you, boss. Always will.” A little smile creeped over Jim’s lips but disappeared as fast as it had appeared. It looked like he was hiding something from me. A thought that promised to be the sweetest thing that he could ever say to me, but he didn’t. He just turned around and pressed his back to my body. I closed my arms around him again and held him like this. The moment was perfect and I stored it in my heart together with the warm feeling of Jim’s body next to mine, the scent of his hair and the thousand strange ways how he told me that he loved me more than his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo - here we are. What do you think? Is this a good ending? Should I keep writing? If yes - what should I write? Feel free to send me ideas and wishes. ;)


End file.
